


We're a family and we look out for each other..

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Caring Brothers, Dad Robert and big brother Aaron, F/M, M/M, Sick Liv, loving Aaron and Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Liv wakes up ill and the boys have every intention to look after their little sister/ daughter





	We're a family and we look out for each other..

"Ugh!" Liv groaned as her alarm clock went off for school. She opened her eyes and looked around.

Her head was pounding and her body felt like it had gone 10 rounds in a boxing ring with Mike Tyson.

She didn't even know why! She didn't go out anywhere or drink anything cold.

Rolling out of bed she used what little strength she had left to stand up and go into the bathroom taking a look at herself in the mirror.

The whole of her face and neck was red and her hands were all pale like she had been working on a construction site. 

Brushing her teeth she got out some cream and began putting it on.

"Liv!" Robert called out when she was about to get Changed.

"Yh." She croaked back throat hurting when talking making her wince in pain.

"You're gonna be late kid!" Robert shouted from downstairs,

"I'm coming." Liv managed to yell out.

Grabbing her school bag and books she made her way out her room. Cursing Robert as she made her way down the spiral stairs she still didn't get the need for them.

When she got down she was met with a warm smile from Robert and a frown for Aaron.

"Morning." She whispered before kissing her brothers cheek.

"Morning!" Robert said cheerfully too cheerful for Liv make her headache even worse.

Robert placed the toast down infront of her but she pushed it away instead she couldn't stomach anything.

"Not hungry normally you've finished it all and want seconds!" He teased his daughter.

"Rob.." Aaron nudged him. "Stop it." 

Robert looked from Aaron then back to Liv who was rubbing her head.

"Hey." Aaron said. "What's up kid." He asked his sister.

"I'm not sure." Liv whispered. "My heads been killing all night and the whole of my body. I'm just tired I think."

"Told you not to be on your phone all night." Robert teased again trying to get a reaction but instead all he got was a glare from his husband making him look down.

Robert knew that this was serious.

"Let me feel your head Liv." Aaron spoke gently like she was 6 instead of 14.

Liv just nodded and let her brother place his hand on her head.

"Robert!" Aaron exclaimed.

"She's got a temperature!" Aaron started panicking.

Jumping up and getting keys and coats on.

"We have to get her to the doctors now! Come on Robert!" He shouted before picking Liv up.

"Hey hey baby. Calm down. Look let's call Dr Cavana. See if her can come round."

"Ok but if he doesn't then I'm taking her to the hospital!" Aaron said.

Robert nodded and got on the phone.

Within in minutes Dr Cavana was at mill cottage checking Liv over who at this point was lying down head on Aaron's chest and blanket tightly wrapped around her.

"Ok. Liv you seem to have a stomach bug and also a allergic reaction to something. So what we will do is get you in now to run some tests ok?"

Liv nodded and Dr Cavana helped her up along with Robert's help.

They placed Liv in the car and Robert went to get Aaron.

"What if it's something really bad! I can't lose her Rob! I just can't!"

"Hey it's ok." Robert hushed his husband hold him tight.

"Whatever happens we will deal with it together ok? Now let's go." 

Aaron nodded and allowed his husband hand to drag him to the car to the hospital.

Once at the hospital Dr Cavana ran the tests and came to talk to Aaron and Robert.

"Ok the tests confirm that Liv has an allergic reaction to peanuts. Obviously she may have had them without knowing at all but we can give medication for the bug. The only bad thing is that Liv may have had it from birth so only finding out now will make Liv ill from time to time." 

Aaron nodded and took the medication from the doctor before asking Robert to take them home.

When they got him Liv went straight to the sofa knocked out straight away.

Aaron got her medication and woke her up. "Hey sweetheart? Come on you have to take your medication kid." 

Liv sat up and Aaron gave it to her.

Liv was sick after taking it but Robet helped her because she was sick on Aaron.

Liv started whimpering when Robert helped clean her up and gave her some of his clothes to wear.

"Hey it's ok.. listen I'm gonna go upstairs you take your time ok." He whispered before kissing her forehead.

Liv nodded and began to change.

Robert got upstairs and went into the bedroom.

"Hey you ok Aaron?" He asked his husband.

"Yh just getting changed. Where's Liv?"

"Downstairs getting changed thought I would give her some time."

"Ok." Aaron signed.

"Hey what's up?" Robert asked stepping forward.

"It's just what the doctor said about her being ill time from time what if one day she's in hospital fighting to stay alive Rob?!" 

"Oh baby. That won't happen because we are gonna look after her ok. She isn't gonna end up in hospital."

Aaron nodded before kissing Robert and heading downstairs.

"There you are took your time!" Liv said she was feeling a bit better,

The boys just laughed and sat on the sofa Liv in between resting her head on Robert's lap feet on Aaron's lap.

"Thanks for looking after me." Liv whispered.

"Don't thank us ok." Aaron said.

"Yh we're a family Liv we look out for each other.."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Tumblr: Robronfan948


End file.
